


Better Than Normal

by evilwriter37



Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex AU, Intersex Hiccup, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup decides to swim naked with Astrid, and he allows Heather to join despite his anxiety.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Better Than Normal

The spring was nice, cool and refreshing. Hiccup stepped into it with a sigh, Astrid with him. He'd felt brave enough to bathe with her. She'd already seen his body, and she'd accepted it for what it was, so this wasn't very uncomfortable. It was still slightly uncomfortable, of course. Though Astrid had accepted his body, Hiccup still had yet to do exactly the same. 

"I haven't gone swimming in a while," Astrid said, going into the water and floating on her back. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. He was glad the water wasn't very deep. He wasn't one for swimming in deep water, given the multiple accounts of drowning and nearly dying. This, however, was just one of the many pools of water on the Edge. He and his friends would come here sometimes and take a dip, though Hiccup always kept some form of clothing on, not wanting people to see that he was different. Now, though, he and Astrid were both naked, their clothes discarded on the bank, their dragons watching over them. Hiccup didn't mind being naked around dragons. Dragons were different than humans, less judgmental, more accepting. Toothless had accepted him for who and what he was, so why not Stormfly as well? She  _ was  _ Astrid's best friend.

Hiccup waded over to Astrid, more comfortable now that he was submerged in the water. "You're still okay with this?" Hiccup asked, unable to help feeling nervous.

"Okay with what?" Astrid asked. "Swimming?"

"With-with me, I mean."

Astrid gave him an odd look. "Of course I'm okay with you!"

"I mean about..."

"Yes, Hiccup." Astrid maneuvered in the water so that she was standing, took Hiccup's face in both wet hands. "Yes, I'm perfectly alright with you. I thought we already discussed this."

"I'm just... nervous," Hiccup admitted. "No one else has ever known this before."

"And they don't have to know," Astrid said. "Not unless you want them to."

Hiccup nodded, glad that he had Astrid here with him, that she could be comforting like this. She was right. She was fine with him, and he didn't need to tell anyone else unless he wanted to. He supposed it didn't matter to his friends as much as his partner. They didn't need to know what he kept in his pants. 

Suddenly, Hiccup heard footsteps, and he whipped his head around to see Heather by the shore.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Didn't realize you guys were here."

Hiccup's face went red, and, though he was submerged to his shoulders, he brought two hands down to cover his groin. He didn't think the water was clear enough to see anything, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Can I join?" she asked.

Hiccup looked to Astrid, who looked at him. He realized it would be weird for them to say no, as everyone on the Edge had bathed together before, except with Hiccup of course. Would Heather know he was hiding something if he turned her away?

Anxiety running rampant, Hiccup cleared his throat and said: "Yeah, you can join."

"Thanks. I just really need to cool off. Did some heavy training in the arena." Heather began taking off her shirt, and Hiccup looked away out of decency. Only when she was also in the water to her shoulders, did he look at her. The proximity made him nervous, but he tried to brush it off. This was just Heather. She wouldn't try anything or attempt to see his genitals, not like some of his other friends. He could see Snotlout or Ruffnut trying to pull something.

"How'd training go?" Astrid asked.

Heather shrugged. "Okay. Just needed to blow off some steam, really. The twins are driving me crazy."

"Tell me about it."

Heather and Astrid fell into conversation, and Hiccup skirted around them. Maybe he should have said no, just left this bathing time to just him and Astrid. What if Heather saw? What if she found out?

_ You're still a man, Hiccup,  _ he reminded himself. Astrid was right. It didn't matter what he had between his legs. He was still a man, and no one could take that away from him, least of all one of his friends. Besides, if Heather did find out she'd probably be understanding. 

Suddenly, Heather splashed Hiccup with water, giving out a laugh. For a moment, he was stunned, but then he laughed, feeling his anxiety loosening up. He splashed her back, and Astrid got him from behind. Apparently they were teaming up against him in this game.

Much splashing later, Hiccup found himself near a more shallow edge of the pool, up to his waist. He didn't want to be pushed out any further, so he raised his hands to stay the two women.

"Wait, wait, stop."

"Hiccup, what is it?" That was Heather, swimming closer. She didn't seem to mind exposing her breasts. That was Heather for you. Absolutely no shame. Hiccup liked that about her.

"I'm just... I think I'm going to get out." He was done with the game, done being nervous around the two of them. He turned his back, covered his genitals with two hands, and made for the bank.

Heather laughed. "Hiccup, I've seen a penis before. I'm sure yours is fine."

_ Except I don't have one,  _ Hiccup thought to himself. 

"Just turn your back please!" he called over his shoulder. Heather did so, and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Once getting out, he was quick about drying off and getting back into his clothes. He didn't know what to say when he turned back around though, feeling embarrassed. Astrid and Heather were just looking at him expectantly.

"I should go," Hiccup said. Grabbing his things, he mounted Toothless and left.

_ That was a horrible idea. Heather could have found out. She could have noticed.  _ Hiccup wasn't currently thinking about whether or not Heather would care. That didn't matter. His anxiety over the situation had not been worth the time splashing around with friends. He reminded himself to never do that again, to not let anyone but Astrid see him naked.

Toothless cooed thoughtfully at him as they made their way back to the base on foot.

"That was a bad idea," Hiccup told him. Toothless just shook his head and made a shrugging motion, giving out a huff.

  
  


Later, Astrid went to see Hiccup. She felt bad about what had transpired earlier, and she wanted to talk with him about it, so she knocked on his door.

"Hiccup?" she called when he didn't answer at first. "It's just Astrid."

A few moments passed and then the door opened. Hiccup ushered her inside and closed it behind them.

"Hey."

"Are you doing okay?" she asked, examining his face. He looked stressed, his features drawn.

Hiccup shrugged. "Is this about earlier?"

"Yeah." Astrid went and sat by the fire. Hiccup pulled up a chair beside her and sat as well. "I'm sorry. I should have told Heather no."

Hiccup shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who told her yes."

Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You didn't have to," she told him. "It would have been okay if it was just us having some private time."

Hiccup sighed. "But maybe I didn't want it to be just us." He took Astrid's hand off his shoulder, held it. "I miss out on doing things with you guys because I'm so nervous about this." He gestured between his legs. "And I thought maybe I could change that."

"You can't push yourself too fast," Astrid said. "You only just showed me. That's a lot. You need time to adjust."

Hiccup nodded, looked into the fire. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah. Heather didn't see anything, right?"

"Nope. And I didn't tell her anything either. Just said you were stressed."

Hiccup laughed harshly. "Yeah, that's not a lie."

Astrid gave Hiccup's hand a squeeze. "Need me to do anything to relieve it?" She was thinking maybe they could do something sexual, but then again, it was so soon after what had happened with Heather. It probably wasn't the best idea.

"Nah." Hiccup looked at her. "I'm sorry. I think I just need alone time. Trying to be normal took a lot out of me."

Astrid stroked his face. "Trying to be normal is stupid. You're Hiccup, and that's better than normal."

Hiccup smiled weakly, the words probably not fully hitting him. "Thanks, Astrid."

"Anything for you." She kissed him on the lips, and then she was leaving, feeling better now that she'd checked on Hiccup.

  
  


_ Better than normal _ , Hiccup thought as he lay in bed that night, unable to sleep.  _ Better than normal.  _ He smiled. The words hadn't hit him earlier, but the did now. Astrid didn't want him to be normal. Astrid accepted him just as he was, thought normal was boring and he was better than that.

"Yeah, what is normal anyway?" Hiccup asked of his ceiling. That was a good question. Certainly not what he was, but that was alright, he figured. Better than normal. He was. 


End file.
